Zodiac Sentai Solar Five
by Gokiburi Prince
Summary: When the stars align and destinies align, five teens will harness the power of their star signs. All Pokémon information is the sole property of the Bulbapedia and used without permission.
1. Trial 0: Prologue

**Author's Note:** Hey, everyone. Since JusSonic got twatted by the banhammer, it's time for something original in this here section. Of course, that means I'll have to regain my Beta Reader status, but it'll be worth it just so I can avoid the same fate.

**Disclaimer:** The lives you see here are the sole property of their original owners. The only characters I own are my OCs.

* * *

**Trial 0: **Prologue

March 16, 2020. Garzooka, Kitty, Leslie, Prunella Deegan, Sonic the Hedgehog, Millie and Danny Fenton were studying the Raccoon Territory's native fauna. One species in particular had caught their attention…

* * *

"There it is," said Leslie "_Volcanus smoozus_, more commonly known as Saint Helen's flume. Only three of these plants remain in existence, and now the only one in Washington State is…

"All mine." An unknown, yet familiar voice said. Garzooka and the others turned to face the interloper to their expedition, only to come face to face with who they left for dead in the cold, unforgiving vacuum of space.

"Vlad?" Danny questioned incredulously. "I thought you were dead."

"Indeed I was, Daniel," Vlad replied, "but I struck a deal with a certain benefactor without whom I wouldn't have escaped."

Garzooka let loose a wry chuckle. "Sounds like Jack, Sin of Wrath has some explaining to do. No matter, as you're going straight to hell!"

"Oh, I disagree," Vlad retorted, shifting into his ghost form, which had significant modifications, the most prominent of which were black markings around his eyes and an eye like tattoo on his forehead.

"Well, that's new," Sonic commented.

"Gee, thanks, Captain Obvious," Kitty retorted. "Everybody ready?"

"I am, dear," replied Garzooka.

"You have to ask?" responded Danny.

"Ready anytime!" said Sonic.

"Let's do this," exclaimed Millie.

As Danny shifted into his Phantom form, Garzooka, Kitty, Millie and Prunella all assumed a fighting pose.

"Impressive," said Vlad, "But not enough to beat me and protect your precious flower. But for now farewell."

With that, Vlad teleported out of the area, leaving the others in confusion.

* * *

"…and he just disappeared. What's up with that?"

Sonic and the others had gathered at FentonWorks, discussing what had happened earlier that day.

"You sure it was Vlad, son?" asked Jack.

"No doubt about it, Dad," replied Danny. "Vlad is back, and planning something big."

* * *

Toonopolis, where every cartoon, comic, anime and video game character live, is divided into two areas: Greater Toonopolis, also known as the "rich side of town", is where the cartoon, anime and video game characters whose respective shows and games were still raking in the big bucks.

Cartoon, anime and video game characters whose respective shows and games were canceled and lived in the slums of Lesser Toonopolis, otherwise known who couldn't afford to live in the Sky High Ritzy Glitz Hotel, or could only afford to rent a crappy one-bedroom suite with the broken ice machine across the hall could only gaze at this twenty-story behemoth and hope that one day, they too will be able to afford to live there one day.

Our focus isn't on the slums, not now at least, but on Greater Toonopolis, the Sugar Bowl in particular. Millie and Tails were there, along with Prunella, Barbara "Babs" DeLaine, an Umbreon girl, Sue Ellen and Kalena Peters, a Minccino girl from Hawaii.

"I was thinking," said Kalena, "I want to check that old house on Green Hill and Elm."

"You don't mean the Pietimer house near Raccoon Territory," said Barbara with a shudder.

"Yes, the Pietimer house near Raccoon Territory. I want to go exploring."

"I don't know guys," said Prunella, "Francine heard from Fern who heard from Danny Fenton who read on Coach's Facebook wall that that place is haunted."

"Haunted?" asked Sue Ellen. "I don't buy it. Let's go and find out."

* * *

"Well, here we are: Pietimer Mansion. If anyone wants to back out, just say so."

As Millie opened her mouth to protest, Kalena opened the door and walked inside, the others following her. Millie sighed and joined the others. Suddenly, an unknown force closed the door, trapping the sextet inside.

"Millie, why'd you close the door?" asked Barbara.

"I didn't. Maybe Coach was right and this place _is_ haunted."

"That's impossible," said Tails. "Ghosts don't actually exist."

"Oh yeah?" asked Kalena defiantly. "Well _I_ say they _do_ exist."

"So what do you propose we do?"

"Let's split up into two teams. First team to have proof that this house is haunted has to, I dunno, do the losing team's homework for a month. Deal?"

"Deal."

As Prunella, Barbara and Sue Ellen opted to check the second floor, Millie, Tails and Kalena were stuck checking the foyer.

"Okay," Kalena said, "We're looking for ghosts that look like this guy." Kalena pulled out a drawing she had made in Art class. It was of a Pokémon with a purple flame atop his head, its body made up primarily of white wax. The folded, melted wax lies over its left eye, leaving only the bright yellow right eye visible. It has a small smile.

"_This_ is the ghost we're looking for?" Millie questioned incredulously. "He looks too cute to be haunting a place like this."

"I know, but don't let his looks fool you; he's a dangerous creature."

* * *

"This is stupid," Prunella complained. "We've been here for an hour and not one ghost to be found."

_"Oh, no?"_ An ethereal voice asked.

"Oh, yes. Wait, did you say that?"

"Say what?"

"…Never mind, let's keep looking. What's wrong?"

Sue Ellen and Barbara, trembling in fear, pointed at what was behind Prunella: the creature from Kalena's drawing. "B-behind you," Barbara stammered.

Prunella turned around, only to find an empty hallway. Whatever was behind her had went into hiding.

"You guys, there's no one there. Stop fooling around and let's go find some ghosts."

As Prunella marched forward, Barbara turned to Sue Ellen. "You saw that too, right?" she asked the cat girl.

"Sure did. Anyway, Prunella's right; whatever…_that_ was, it's gone now. Prunella, wait up."

As the two girls tried to catch up with their friend, the spectral candle-like Pokémon reappeared, unaware as to the situation.

* * *

Millie, Tails and Kalena had as much luck finding a ghost as Prunella, Barbara and Sue Ellen. Just as they were about to give up, Tails heard faint screaming coming from the second floor.

"Oh my gosh, the others are in trouble! Quick, let's help them."

"Do we have to?" Millie asked. "C-can't we stay here?"

"What's the matter, you scared?" taunted Kalena.

"No." In actuality, Millie was scared out of her wits. Her heart pounded as she thought about what the ghost was going to do to her and her friends.

As the trio rushed to where Barbara, Sue Ellen and Prunella were, they found what was responsible for frightening them: a Litwick. The Candle Pokémon didn't to scare the girls; it just wanted to play with them.

* * *

Looks like our story is heading off to an interesting start. What did Vlad want with the flume, and how does it connect to his revival? These answers and more will be revealed in the next episode of Zodiac Sentai Solar Five.


	2. The Return of Sunset Shimmer, Part One

It was a normal day in Ponyville, and Twilight Sparkle was busy with her studies... at least she _was_ busy.

"Where is it, where is it, _where is it?_ Spike!"

"What is it, Twilight?"

"Have you seen _Predictions and Prophecies_? It's important."

"I haven't seen it lately. Why do you need it?"

"Take a look outside."

What Spike saw was a rare sight indeed: a solar eclipse was slowly covering Ponyville in darkness.

"That's strange," said Spike. "I don't remember _that_ being scheduled for today."

"I know," replied the violet unicorn, "that's why... wait! Spike, take a letter. _Dear Princess Celestia..._"

* * *

Trial I: The Return of Sunset Shimmer, Part One

* * *

"Ya mind repeatin' that again, Twilight?" Applejack asked her violet friend. "Ah don't think we heard ya."

"I already told you: both Princesses Celestia _and_ Luna have no idea why this eclipse is happening. But I think the answer might be in _Predictions and Prophecies_, if I only knew what page it was on."

"Chapter Seventeen: _End of Everything: Cause and Prevention_," read Pinkie Pie.

"That's it! How'd you know what page it was on?"

"I checked the table of contents."

"Right. It says here that the Mare in the Moon and the Crystal Princess, aided by the Zodiac Five will overthrow the Nightmare Queen."

"We already know the Mare in the Moon and the Crystal Princess," said Spike, "but where do we find the Rainbow Seven?"

Before Twilight could posit an answer, the whole of Equestria became engulfed in darkness, and everypony involved fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_The Elements of Harmony are the most powerful magicks known in to ponykind. They were made up of the six key elements: Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty and Magic. According to legend, Princess Celestia used the Elements of Harmony to imprison her sister, Nightmare Moon into the moon due to her evil actions. Only five of the six elements were known, with the sixth element being a complete mystery. Years later, a unicorn pony named Twilight Sparkle, along with her friends Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie, unlocked this power and used it to purify Nightmare Moon to her true form: Princess Luna._

"I never get tired of reading about that," a cat girl said wistfully. "I wonder what the next chapter's about, don't you, Pooky?"

Pooky, a small, mammalian Pokémon resembling a bear cub, nodded in agreement with its trainer.

The cat girl turned the page to the next chapter, which was simply titled "Tirek".

"'Tirek'? What in the world is that?"

"Hey, Twily," Millie greeted, "How's it going?"

"I'm fine," replied Twilight. Hey Millie, I've got a question."

"Shoot."

"Have you heard of something called Tirek?"

"Tirek?"

"That's what I want to know. So, are you going to tell me or not?"

Millie sighed. "I was afraid this was going to happen, but I guess it's fair to tell you. It all started about a couple of months ago, when a couple of classmates of mine were at the end of their relationship…"

* * *

"Another day, and more people show their stupidity," said a mouse boy.

"How so, Mykan?" asked a Pikachu girl.

"Because, Tanya," replied Mykan, "Since Project AFTER is reaching an all-time low with their stupidity, and manchild attitudes when it comes to the way I choose to live my life."

"… I think we should see other people."

"_What?_"

"It's just… we've been together for a couple years, and we've had good times and bad times. Besides, Project AFTER's helping students with their studies."

"Yeah, you're right, and _you_ are obviously no exception."

"What do you mean?"

"You're even more of a clingy, jealous wench than I gave you credit for, aside from your idiocy and ridiculous ideas you have about Project AFTER. You can't deal with it."

"If ya really think that," said Tanya, "then you've just lost a girlfriend."

"If that's the way it has to be, then so be it."

"Fine!"

"Good!"

* * *

"That's an interesting story," said Twilight, "But what does that have to do with Tirek?"

"I don't know," admitted Millie, "but it _may_ have something to do with that."

The fox girl pointed in the direction of a yellow unicorn with a vermillion and yellow mane, light teal eyes and a sun-like symbol on her behind.

"Hello," spoke the mare, "my name is Sunset Shimmer, and I've a proposition for you."

* * *

On the Next Episode: Ghosts, ponies and chaos abound as Pietimer Mansion is demolished to make room for a new Chicken Lickin'. Prepare for the adventure of a lifetime in The Return of Sunset Shimmer, Part Two. Don't miss it!


End file.
